Rebels of glass high
by Clarissa Hathaway
Summary: Clary is THE rebel of Idris High. She does everything by her rules. Jace is a new kid, but is also a player and a rebellious child at birth. When Jace comes in and challenges the queen of hell, will there be war, love, or hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings earthlings! I enjoy writing. I hope you enjoy reading about rebels, love, and trouble makers. if you do, this is your story :D**

 **Clary pov**

My name is Clary. and I'm not an innocent little girl. I've been rebellious all my life. Now that I'm in high school, I take rebelling to a whole other level. So if anybody stands in my way, they will probably wish they were never born. I am _the_ girl in Idris high. I do things my way. So if you see me coming down the hall, get out of my way, or else your in deep shit. I had made a name for my self here at Idris. But every thing changed when _he_ showed up. This, is _my_ story.

 **Back at Idris high**

 _Clary pov_

I was walking down the hall with my five friends. Aline, Kaelie, Emma, Rebecca, and Izzy. Girls cower over us. Boys drool over us. Yup, you guessed it. We're the bad girls in town. When we reached my locker, they went to theirs witch are right next to mine. After dropping off our books, we headed to first period. "So Clare, I heard there's a new kid. Should we do our tradition?" Asked Izzy with a smirk. "It depends on who this new person is." I said putting on some more blood red lipstick. "Oh come on Clary, you always say yes." Said Aline. "Well, like I said. I'm going to take rebelling a tad bit farther this year." I said with a smirk. "Ok. So what's the new plan?" Asked Kaelie. I stopped walking and turned to my group. "We're going to antagonize the the teachers. It's time to show them how bad we relay are." I aid with an evil grin. All the girls except Izzy, sense she's my second in command, looked shocked. "Oh come on girls. Sense when did you not like being bad?" I asked. "Sense never!" The cried out. "Good. Our plan starts now." I said picking back up my walk down the hallway. The whole school was pretty much made of glass.

 _The new kids pov_

"Oh come on Alec! You'll be just fine. Like I said just smile and be yourself." I said as we walked up the steps to Idris high. This school was pretty much made of glass. You could even see all the students walking down the hall. But one student caught my eye. She had fire engine red hair, she's wearing a short flowy white skirt with black mesh looking tights, A white tight fitting blouse that was see through. So you can clearly see she was wearing a lacy black bra. She was talking to some other girls who are all dressed similar to her. Short skirts, crop tops and tight fitting blouses. Hello! Jace! Did you hear anything I said? Or where you too busy looking at girls?" Asked Alec trying to get me attention. "What. no I didn't hear anything you said." I said jogging up the rest of the steps. "I was saying, please try not to get yourself in the head masters office. I don't want to have to clean up your mess." He said sighing. "I'll try. No guarantees though. I said as we walked through the glass doors. I think I'm going to call this place, Glass high.


	2. Chapter 2: The tour guide

**Hello rebels! Today you will find out what happens next! The new kid as you all know is Jace, so instead of doing new kid pov, I'm doing Jace pov! Get ready for some more drama! And more more rebellious behavior! So if you're ready, THEN READ ON!**

 **Clary pov**

When we got to first period, I sat in the back. Izzy, Aline, and Rebecca are also in math. The new math teacher is Mr. Wayland. He has golden hair, gold eyes, and golden tan skin! "Is he some type of golden statue that came alive?" I whisper yelled into Izzy's ear. "I guess so." She said smirking. Before he started class, I raised my hand mockingly. "Yes, Miss. Fairchild?" He said Looking at me. "Mr. Golden man," I started off smirking. "Why did you paint yourself gold? I mean by your looks, I think you could reel in lots of women willing to give it to you. I don't think you need to paint yourself gold. In my opinion, I think you could walk outside shirtless, and you would become very popular." I finished off with my signature smirk. Mr. Golden man turned a deep shade of red."MISS. FAIRCHILD! I WILL NOT EXCEPT THAT BEHAVIOR IN MY CLASS ROOM! TO THE HEADMISTRESSES OFFICE NOW!" He yelled pointing at the door. "Fine, I was just saying, you don't need to paint yourself gold. Oh, by the way, nice contact lenses." I said, getting up from my seat. Before shutting the classroom door, I saw Izzy, Aline, and Rebecca's faces. They were full of shock. I winked and shut the door.

As I was walking to my mom's office, yes, my mom is the headmistress of this school. I crashed into some boy. He looked exactly like the teacher I just teased. Except, he was cuter. He had shoulder length golden-blonde hair, of coarse those strange gold eyes, and his mussels tore through his shirt. He looked like that type of boy who plays girls. Bad, rebellious, naughty, the list goes on. "Watch where your going golden statue boy." I said. "Uh.. yeah... sure." He stumbled. Then I realized that he was staring at my see through shirt. He obviously could see my black lacy bra. I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

When I got to my mom's office, she was sitting at her desk. We had the same fire engine red hair, grape green eyes, and ivory white skin. I am basically a spitting image of her. Except, she was more beautiful than me. "So I see you gave Mr. Wayland a hard time on his first day," Said Jocelyn, not looking up from her paper. "Yeah, you of all people should know how I operate, mom," I said with a little venom. "Well, there is a way for you to make it up for yourself,"she said, finally looking up. "I'm listening., I said, examining my nails. "If you would be so kind to show his son, Jace, around, that would be great." She said more of a order than a question. ''You mean Golden statue boy Jr.? I asked. "Yup" said my mom popping the "P" as she went back to filling out papers. "He will be waiting at locker 112," she said. "WHAT?! THAT IS EXACTLY NEXT TO MY FRIENDS AND MY LOCKER!" I yelled. "Well, you'll have to deal with it," she said. "Fine, but under protest," I said slamming the door behind me.

When I reached my locker, there was statue buy waiting. Ugh. Here we go.

 **Jace pov**

I was leaning against my new locker, when my tour guide showed up . The same girl I saw on the second floor through the window, and the girl I bumped into in the hallway. "Let's get this done and over with statue boy," she said sarcastically. At least she didn't call me golden statue boy. "Sure, your highness," I said giving her a little bow. "What ever, come on," she said. Since this is a privet school, it had dorm rooms. Kind of like a boarding school. She showed me the boys dorm, where all the classes are, ect. But her hair was very distracting, not to mention her bra was also distracting when she turned around.

"So, you should know your way around now, goodbye" she said turning on her heel. "Hey! Do you know the best way to pick out a bra?" I asked smirking. She looked at me funny, then slapped me across the face. "Well, aren't you a little feisty," I said still smirking. "Watch your mouth pretty boy and you better pay attention to the other students. You don't want to mess with the wrong person," she said her grape green eyes starring deep into my gold ones. "Fine, just know that I'm different from the other boys here," I said letting go of her arm. I didn't even know I was holding it, but in that one moment she was actually sexy when she was angry. She smirked and walked away. Then Alec walked up to her. "OMG! Alec?" She said in disbelief.

 **So this chapter was longer than the first. Love it? Kill it? Stab it in it's heart? Let me know :D**

 **Later rebels!**


	3. Chapter 3: Uh Oh

**Thank you all for being very patient with me as I work on updating all my stories!**

 **Clary pov**

"When did you asshole get here?!" I asked smiling as he pulled me into a hug. "Does Izzy know?" I asked pulling away. "No. I was planning on surprising her first but, I ran into you first," I looked over his shoulder to see statue bot starring at us with wide eyes. "Do you know golden idol over there?" I asked nodding at Jace, I think that's his name is. "Uh, Yeah. We went to school together. When my father got a job here as a teacher, Mr. Wayland was also got a job as a teacher here too," He said. "Ok. Well, catch you later Al," I said walking to my next class. Izzy, Aline, and Kaelie caught up with me. "Iz told me what happened in Mr. Waylands class. Why would you do that?" Asked Kaelie with a shocked face. "I told you, I'm not one to

Izzy, Aline, and Kaelie caught up with me. "Iz told me what happened in Mr. Waylands class. Why would you do that?" Asked Kaelie with a shocked face. "I told you, I'm not one to _follow their rules_ I follow my own," I said. "Plus, we've known each other since kindergarten. You should know better!" I shouted. "You are no longer allowed to hang out with us Kaelie," I said her name with lots of venom. "I have simple rules, 1. Always be rebellious. 2. Never Ever, Ever question the way I work." I said staring Kaelie straight in the eyes. She looked at me with hurt. "I thought we were BFF's," She said tears welling up in her eyes. "I picked you up and out of the low rankings in popularity here. And this is how you repay me?! By taking sides WITH THE TEACHERS! I WILL NOT LET ANY WEAK LINKS IN MY SOCIAL GROUP! I GAVE YOU A CHANCE, AND YOU RUINED IT! CRYING IS A SIGN OF WEAKNESS!" I shouted. The whole school stopped what they were doing to watch us. Kaelie ran towards the bathroom crying. I looked everyone else with the same glare. They all went back to what they were doing.

I smiled in spite of myself and continued on my way to class. Then I saw the boy that came from the gold mines. "Well, not what I expected from a girl like you," He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk around him, but he blocked my path again. "WHAT!" I ask rage spreading through my body. "How do you know Alec?" He asked looking into my eyes. "When I was about 5 years old, Alec and Izzy's mom and dad got divorced. Robert took Alec, and Marcey took Izzy. I've known them since I was 2." I said my rage lessening. Then he did the unthinkable...

 **Sorry this was so short. I don't have alot of time. I'll try to make them longer. Tell me what you think**


End file.
